


Deliverance

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Thunder of the Ancients [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka picks up a hammer and inherits an ancient legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this after seeing the Rebels finale b/c of Ahsoka feels. Anyways, this is set during the last two episodes of season 3 of TCW.

Ahsoka could feel something calling to her in the Force from the moment she was dropped on the island. It was a gentle tug, more of a suggestion really, and she was easily able to push it from her mind and focus on getting away, running, surviving long enough for her Master to find her.

It was only later, when she had rallied the other Padawans to do more than just survive, that Ahsoka paid attention to the Force beyond what she needed to survive against the Trandoshans.

“What is that?” she asked, looking out into the darkened, tangled forest as if she could see where the source of the disturbance was.

Kalifa shrugged. “That’s just the hammer. You’ll learn to tune it out.”

“She needs to see it first,” Jinx protested. “Otherwise she won’t know where it is to avoid it.”

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked again.

“It looks like a hammer,” O’mer said when it looked like the other two Padawans were about to start arguing. “But no one can pick it up. Everyone’s tried, even the Trandoshans. They got pretty mad about not being able to pick it up, too, and they shot up the whole area. They go back there pretty often; I think it’s a pride thing.”

“A super heavy hammer is causing a disturbance in the Force? Strange,” she said. She had seen stranger - Mortis came to mind - but it was still different enough to warrant a comment. “Should I follow the tugging?”

“Why not,” Kalifa said with a wry smirk. “Let’s go.”

They traveled through the trees, unwilling to risk being trapped on the ground at night. There were more dangers than the Trandoshans on the island.

The call in the Force got stronger the closer the other Padawans lead her to the hammer. Soon, it was all she could do not to sprint away from the others, towards the source of the disturbance.

She saw the area around the hammer first. The plant life was blackened and charred; it was clear that there had been quite a number of blasters shot at something in the clearing. In the center of it all, completely untouched, sat a warhammer.

The hammer no longer felt like a disturbance in the Force; now it felt like a strongly Force-sensitive person, and powerful, like her Master.

“Go ahead and try to pick it up,” Kalifa said. “Everyone else has at least once.”

Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgement then jumped down into the clearing. She approached the hammer as if in a meditative trance, her connection to the Force opened as wide as it would go.

She wrapped her hand around the handle, and an ancient presence bloomed at the edges of her mind.

Ahsoka could feel the giant weight of the presence examining her. In the matter of a second, it judged her and left her awareness with a whisper. 

She tugged upward on the hammer.

It lifted.

Raw power suddenly coursed through Ahsoka’s veins. She felt strong, invincible, overflowing with the Force.

She hefted the hammer, suddenly as light as the hilt of a lightsaber, over her head, pointed towards the sky. Her body was covered by a suit or armor, complete with a flowing red cape and a helmet that fit over her montrals, and a bolt of lightning reached down from the sky to greet her.

 _You are worthy of the power of Thor, young one._

Shaken from her awe at the sheer power of the hammer by the voice, Ahsoka blinked. She had a new bond within her mind, much like the one she had with Anakin. This was different from a training bond though; it was more a bond between equals than between Master and Padawan.

 _Who are you?_ she sent.

 _I am Mjolnir, and it has been a long time since I have had a wielder,_ the hammer - Mjolnir - sent back.

_Pleased to meet you, Mjolnir. Who, or what, is Thor?_

_He was the god of thunder long ago. Through me, he had power over the storms. Now his mantle has been passed on to you._

_Why?_ Ahsoka asked. 

_You are worthy,_ Mjolnir repeated.

The presence of Mjolnir faded into the background, and Ahsoka sensed that the hammer was done talking to her for now. She lowered it back to her side and turned back to her companions.

The other Padawans were staring at her in wide-eyed shock.

“What in the nine Corellian hells was that?” O’mer asked slowly.

“Uh,” Ahsoka smiled awkwardly. “Mjolnir decided that I was worthy.”

“Who’s Mjolnir?” Jinx asked.

“My hammer,” Ahsoka said, hefting it. “That’s it’s name.”

“Let me try,” Kalifa snapped, stepping forward and holding out her hand.

With a feeling of great reluctance, Ahsoka placed Mjolnir into the other girl’s outstretched hand. Mjolnir immediately plummeted towards the ground, tugging Kalifa down with it.

“Careful!” Ahsoka cried, stretching out her hand to help Kalifa. Mjolnir suddenly changed direction, flying into Ahsoka’s outstretched hand.

The other three Padawans stared at her.

“It must be another sign,” O’mer ventured, glancing over at Jinx. “The hammer can be picked up now, so it’s time for us to pick ourselves up and leave this island.”

“We should leave now,” Jinx said, rubbing at his arms nervously. “The Trandoshans will have seen the lightning strike, and will come here first.”

“Agreed,” Ahsoka said before she jumped up onto a tree branch. The Padawans made their way back to their base in silence.

0o0o0

That night, Ahsoka dreamed of a tall blond man. He was broad, muscular, and wearing armor that matched what she had been wearing after picking up Mjolnir. 

“It has been a long time since one has proved worthy of Mjolnir,” he said without introduction, smiling benevolently. “It is an honor to meet you, Ahsoka Tano.”

Ashoka narrowed her eyes. This didn’t feel like a vision, but she had never been capable of lucid dreaming before. “Who are you?”

The man laughed good-naturedly. “I apologize. I am Thor, the first wielder of Mjolnir, and in life I was the King of Asgard.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. There was definitely something strange going on here, but it didn’t feel like a bad sort of strange. “I’ve never heard of Asgard, sorry.”

Thor shrugged. “My people have been dead for a long time. However, I’m not here to tell you about my people and our fate. You, young one, have been chosen to be the Goddess of Thunder.”

“Excuse me?” Ahsoka asked, blinking. That had not been what she had been expecting to hear at all.

A field of green grass materialized under their feet and an endlessly blue sky suddenly arched over their heads. Thor sighed and sat on the grass, leaning back onto his hands. After a moment, Ahsoka did as well.

“I am not explaining myself very well. How would Jane describe it?” Thor squinted up at the sky.

“Who’s Jane?”

“My wife,” A besotted smile crossed Thor’s face. “She was one of the most clever people I have ever met and the love of my life. Her life’s work was to study the stars.”

It was clear that Thor wanted to say more about Jane, but he refrained.

“She sounds nice,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes, she was. Hmm, I believe she would say that, through Mjolnir, you have gained the ability to manipulate the energy that creates storms, especially lightning. Mjolnir will also be capable of lifting you in flight, and it is likely that you will receive prayers and offerings from worshippers, although you will have to respond to summonings.” Thor said.

“So, I can fly?” Ahsoka asked. When Thor nodded, she broke into a delighted grin. “That is so cool! Wait, how durable is Mjolnir? Because I don’t want it to get destroyed by a lightsaber.”

Thor laughed. “Mjolnir was forged in the heart of a dying star. It is doubtful that any of your lightsabers will be able to even scratch the handle.”

Ahsoka furrowed her brow, her white facial markings scrunching together. “Isn’t the handle made out of wood?”

The grassy field and blue sky blurred together into a fuzzy white noise.

“It is time for me to return to Valhalla,” Thor announced. “I have enjoyed meeting you Ahsoka Tano, Wielder of Mjolnir, Goddess of Thunder.”

“Wait no, I still have questions!” Ahsoka cried, but it was too late.

Thor disappeared, and her surroundings faded.

0o0o0

Once they had finally identified the Trandoshan’s base, Ahsoka had a glimmer of an idea. She was able to vaguely remember her dream, and she was fairly certain that Thor had said that she could fly with Mjolnir. Maybe she could fly up and attack the base somehow.

Before her idea could grow into a plan, the Trandoshan’s descended, and the Padawans were once again running for their lives.

Later, after Kalifa died, Ahsoka wondered if it wouldn’t just be better for her pick up Mjolnir and to take on the Trandoshans on her own. But no, Mjolnir was an unfamiliar weapon; she would be more likely to injure herself than her enemies, no matter what special abilities the hammer gave her. Besides, she had promised to look after the other Padawans.

Their escape from the island went much more smoothly with the assistance of Chewbacca. Ahsoka didn’t even have to use Mjolnir at all. Honestly, she was a little wary of the hammer; Thor hadn’t stayed long enough to answer nearly enough of her questions. For example, what had he meant that she would receive prayers and offerings? Ahsoka had always thought such things were nonsense, rituals made up to placate gods which were just misinterpretations of the Force. Yet Thor had spoken of them as if they were something she could expect.

For that matter, how did she even know that she could trust Thor? He had claimed that she could use Mjolnir to create lightning, but Force Lightning was a Sith technique. Did that make Mjolnir a Sith creation?

On their way back to Coruscant, Ahsoka pondered these questions and more, yet there were no easy answers.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this for a while was "Ahsoka is fucking worthy, fight me jedi council"


End file.
